Question: First consider the expression for: $1$ plus the product of $8$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $7$ times that expression and then add $8$.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $8$ and $x$ $8 \times x = \color{orange}{8x}$ What is $1$ plus $8x$ $8x$ $ + 1$ What is the quantity of $7$ times that expression $7 \times (8x + 1) = \color{orange}{7(8x+1)}$ What does adding $8$ to $\color{orange}{7(8x+1)}$ do? $7(8x+1)$ $ + 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $7(8x+1)+8$.